Seeking for Jenny
by Rosie118
Summary: *SEQUEL TO MAX'S GIRLFRIEND* It's been a month since Max lost Jenny, so the Russo kids and Mason go back to Transylvania to save her. On their way there, they bump into someone who they hadn't seen for a longtime.
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes: Here it is: The sequel to "Max's New Girlfriend". Most of the story will be in Max's and Mason's point of view. But there are a few of Justin's and Alex's point of view too. Hope you enjoy! As usual I do not own WOWP, only the character Jenny.

Seeking for Jenny

**Alex's POV:**

It's been a month since Max lost Jenny. Mason was taking it pretty well but he was still sad though because that would be the second time his sister was gone. A few weeks ago, Justin; Mason; and I went back to Transylvania to go rescue Jenny but when we got there, the castle was empty. No minions, no mummy, not even the mummy's stuff. So Justin was right, the mummy had gone somewhere else. Right now Justin and I were in the lair doing some research.

"So did you find anything yet Alex?" Justin asked as he sat down.

"No, did you?" I asked back.

"Not much" Justin replied.

"Well, what are we going to do? Max never came out of his room since the night he lost Jenny. And now Mason keeps on eating dog treats" I said as I stood up from my chair.

"Doesn't he already eat dog treats?" Justin asked.

"Yeah, but he's eating more of them because he's nervous about what's going to happen to Jenny" I mentioned.

"C'mon" Justin said as he got up.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To the wizard world, we'll go to the monster hunter council to see if they know anything about the mummy" Justin answered.

As Justin grabbed some of his things like his monster hunter gear, I made sure that I had my wand with me. When we finished, the both of us walked towards the portal and entered it hoping we would find something.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's notes: Here's the second chapter of Seeking for Jenny. As always I do not own WOWP, I only own the character Jenny. Enjoy and Plz Review!

Seeking For Jenny

**Max's POV:**

Ever since that night I lost Jenny, I had locked myself in my room. I even put a spell on it so no one can get in or out except for me. The only time I leave my room is for school or during the night when everyone was asleep. Right now I was just lying in bed staring at the ceiling. I soon got up and walked towards my window and I stuck my head out the window.

"Howl, how, how, howl" I yelled out the window.

"_Shut up Russo! Or I'll call the cops again!" _Ms. Lumber shouted.

I tried to howl to see if Jenny heard me, but I didn't hear anything back. I guess she was too far away to hear. I pulled my head back inside and closed the window. As I walked around my room, I finally realized what a mess it was. So I decided to clean it, but by using magic of course. I grabbed my wand out of my pants pocket and started to think of a spell.

"_I don't want this room to smell like a bean, so please, please make it squeaky clean"_ I chanted.

After I said the spell, my room was cleaned. Clothes in the hamper or hung up; books on their shelves; the bed was made; floor was vacuumed; and everything else was just cleaned up. As I put my wand away, there was a knocking on my door.

"Max, it's me and Justin. Let us in" Alex said.

"Leave me alone" I said back as I lied back down on my bed.

"Dude, c'mon. Let us in" Justin demanded.

"I said 'no' you guys. Just go away" I shouted as I started to feel depressed again.

**Alex's POV:**

After Justin and I gave up banging on Max's door, I decided to use magic.

"C'mon, let's just flash in there" I suggested as I grabbed Justin's hand.

After I pulled my wand out, I started to wave it around. But when I was about to transport the both of us into Max's room, I felt like something hit my head.

"Ow, what just happened?" I asked rubbing my head.

"Max probably put a spell on his room so no one can get in except for him" Justin replied.

"Well, can you take the spell off" I asked.

"Maybe, but he might have added a spell lock too. Since he knew I would try to unlock it" Justin mentioned.

"It's probably 'Max Russo'" I guessed.

As Justin took his wand out, he entered the password into his wand and said a spell. But it didn't work.

"Maybe it's 'Jenny'" I mentioned.

So Justin tried that and it didn't work either. He also tried using 'gravy' and 'egg battle', but that one didn't work either.

"I think I might know what it is" Justin said.

After the forth try, the spell finally worked.

"What was the password?" I asked curious.

"It was 'werewolf thanksgiving'" Justin replied.

"Of course it was" I said as I turned door knob.

**Max's POV:**

While I was still lying in bed, I heard my door open. I then sat up seeing it was Justin and Alex.

"I thought I told you guys to go away! And how did you figure out the spell lock?" I asked.

"It was so obvious that it was 'werewolf thanksgiving'" Alex said.

When she said that, I knew she was lying. So I turned around facing Justin.

"Oh yeah, then how many tries did it take you to unlock the spell?" I asked Justin.

"Five" Justin mumbled.

"I thought so. Well, since you're in here now, what do you guys want?" I asked grabbing my textbook.

"We just wanted you to know that Alex and I went down to the Wizard World to see the Monster Hunter Council" Justin started.

"And to see if they knew anything about the mummy and how he came back" Alex finished.

"So what did they say?" I asked.

"They didn't know how it happened" Alex answered.

"I should've known" I said looking down.

"I'm sorry Max, but Justin and I are trying our best to find Jenny for you" Alex putting her hand on my shoulder.

"I know you are. If you guys don't mind, I'm just gonna go start my homework" I said as I walked over to my back-pack.

As I took my books out, Alex and Justin left my room. I then walked back to my bed and opened my history book and started studying.

**Justin's POV:**

After Alex and I left Max's room, the both of looked at each other.

"Wow, Max must be really upset. I mean he's doing homework!" Alex exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know. And did you noticed that his room was cleaned?" I asked shocked as she nodded her head.

"So, what should we do now?" she asked.

I thought about it for a few seconds and got an idea.

"Do you still remember that shrinking spell?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" Alex asked back.

I soon explained to Alex what I had in mind. She then nodded.

"Okay, so first we'll have to back to Transylvania to see if there was anything we missed" I said.

"And I'll bring Mason along with us" Alex said.

"What's that have to do with helping Max and Jenny?" I asked.

"Because Justin, from there Mason can get Jenny's scent and he could lead us to her" she pointed out.

"Good idea" I agreed.

Notes: So Justin has an idea to find Jenny and to make his little brother happy again. Will Justin's plan work? Until next time and remember Plz Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's notes: So here is the third chapter of the sequel. I hope you guys are enjoying it so far. In this part Max, Justin, Alex, and Mason go back to Transylvania to search for Jenny. As always I do not own WOWP. Only the character Jenny, so enjoy and remember plz review!

Seeking for Jenny

**Alex's POV:**

After Justin explained his plan to me, I headed down to the lair, where I found Mason eating _another_ dog treat.

"Mason, you can stop being worried about your sister" I said as I entered the lair.

"What do you mean?" Mason asked chewing.

"Well Justin had this plan to…," I started as I kept watching Mason eating, "oh will stop eating those!" I yelled as I took the dog treat out Mason's mouth.

"Sorry" he apologized.

"So as I was saying, Justin had a plan to find Jenny" I said.

As I passed on the plan to Mason, he thought it could work. The both of us then left the lair and headed back upstairs to go see Justin. When we got up there, we saw him waiting for us outside of Max's room.

"There you guys are. Okay Alex, remember the plan?" Justin whispered.

After I nodded my head, I walked over to Max's bedroom door and knocked. Max then opened it.

"What now?" Max asked irritated.

"I was just wondering if you had a pen I could borrow" I lied.

"That's it?" Max asked as I shook my head 'yes', "Yeah, come on" Max said letting me in his room.

When Max wasn't looking, I took out my wand very quickly and pointed it towards him and whispered a spell.

"_Proton, neutron, get gone"_ I chanted.

From that moment on, Max had become the size of a pocket elf. **(from the episode "****I Almost Drowned in a Chocolate Fountain****")**

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Max shouted from below as I picked him up.

"Sorry Max, but this is for your own good" I said as I plopped him into my handbag.

**Mason's POV:**

After Alex put her little brother in her bag, I wasn't sure what was going to happen next.

"Okay Justin, Alex shrunk Max, now what?" I asked.

"Now, we head back to Transylvania" Justin answered.

"But shouldn't we grab some supplies first 'cause it could be a long trip" I mentioned.

"Good idea Mason" Justin said back.

The three of us or should I say the four of us soon went back down to the lair and took some portable spell books and three spare wands for Alex, Justin, and Max to use just in case. After we finished, we left the lair and exited from the sub-shop. As we left, I kept hoping that nothing bad happened to my sister and that nothing would ever go bad there again.

_**Five hours later…**_

It's been five hours since we entered the Transylvania woods. Right now we were taking a break since we've been walking since 8 o'clock this morning.

"How's Max doing in there?" I asked Alex.

"Let me check. Are you okay in there Max?" Alex asked.

"Other than being shrunk down to the size of a pocket elf and thrown into a purse…yeah, I'm doing pretty well" Max yelled up to us.

Just then we heard a ruffling noise coming from the trees and bushes in front of us. As Justin and Alex stood up and took out their wands, I changed into a werewolf and went into my attack mode.

**Justin's POV:**

As Alex, Mason, and I got ready in our attack mode, we saw a figure calling my name.

"_Justin…Justin…" the voice said._

That voice sounded really familiar.

"Who's there?" I asked.

"_Justin" the voice said again._

"Come out where we can see you!" I demanded.

Just then a young girl came out from behind a tree and was now standing in front of us. She had blonde wavy hair; golden brown eyes; she was also wearing a skirt and blouse; and she had fangs.

"Hi Justin" she said.

"Ju-Ju-Julie…" I started as I fell backwards and passed out.

_**Few minutes later…**_

"Justin, are you okay?" Alex asked me as I started to get up.

"Yeah, I just had the weirdest dream. I dreamt that I saw Juliet young again" I said standing up.

"That's because you did Justin. Look" Alex said as she pointed in front of me.

"Hey Justin" Juliet said.

"Juliet! It really is you! How'd you get young again?" I asked as I hugged her.

"It's a long story" Juliet said.

"Well either way, I'm so glad that we can be together again" I said as she agreed with me.

**Alex's POV:**

As I watched Justin being re-united with his ex-vampire girlfriend, I told Mason to pick me up and do a victory hug that Justin and Juliet just did. Then Juliet looked over my brother's shoulder and saw Mason. She then walked over to Mason as she had her arms crossed.

"Mason" Juliet said.

"Juliet" Mason said back.

"I can see that you're not a sandy-colored wolf anymore" Juliet mentioned.

"And I can see that you're not an old, ugly wrinkled hag anymore either" Mason added.

"Oh, so that's how it's going to go huh?" Juliet said as she and Mason were about to go at each other again.

"Okay, break it up. We're not here to watch you guys fight _again_. We're here to find Max's girlfriend" I pointed out.

"Aw, Max has a girlfriend?" Juliet asked.

"Yep, except, she was taken by the mummy, which reminds me, I should change Max back" I mentioned.

"What are you talking about?" Juliet asked.

"Max is in my purse. I used a shrinking spell on him" I explained.

After I told Juliet what happened, she walked back over to Justin. I then took Max out of my hand bag and placed him on the ground. So I took out my wand and recited the reversing spell.

"_Proton, neutron, back to one"_ I chanted.

When I finished with the spell, I put my wand back into my boot as Max grew back to his normal size.

**Max's POV:**

After Alex changed me back into my regular size, I wasn't too happy with her.

"That was not cool Alex, not," I said as I looked around and realized where we were, "we're in Transylvania aren't we?" I asked giving Alex a look.

"Hey don't look at me. This was all Justin's idea" Alex said.

As I turned around facing Justin, I noticed Juliet was standing next to him as she wasn't an old hag anymore.

"Oh hey Juliet, you're not an old hag anymore" I said.

"It's great to see you too Max" she said back to me.

"Well now that you're here Max, do have anything that belonged to Jenny? So Mason can track her scent from here" Alex asked.

"Uh, yeah, it's in my pocket" I said putting my hand into my pocket, "here you go" I said giving it to Mason.

"Is this Jenny's amulet? How'd you get this?" Mason asked.

"She gave it to me, so I could always remember her" I answered.

From that point on, Mason started to sniff Jenny's necklace. As he was doing that, I walked over to Justin and Alex to apologize to them.

"Hey look, I'm really sorry how I've been acting lately. I guess I'd never gotten this far with a girl before" I apologized.

"That's alright Max and besides, we're going to find her" Justin said back.

"Hoooowwwl" Mason howled.

"Yes, he got Jenny's scent. We're coming Jenny!" I yelled as Justin, Alex, Juliet and I followed Mason.

Notes: So Justin was re-united with young Juliet and Mason was able to get Jenny's scent. Will they ever find Jenny? Until next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's notes: So here's the fourth chapter of Seeking for Jenny. As always I do not own WOWP, only the character Jenny.

Seeking for Jenny

**Max's POV:**

Ever since Mason got Jenny's scent, the five of us have been traveling for a day or two. But we finally made it. But we knew we arrived because Mason howled when we were standing in front of a castle.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"We're in London, England" Mason answered.

"Isn't this where you used to live Mason?" Alex asked him.

"Yeah" Mason said slightly nodding his head.

"Not to be rude or anything, but can we cut the chit chat for later and just go and save Jenny" I said getting impatient.

As the others remembered why we came here in the first place, we walked into the castle and when we entered, the gate closed behind us.

"Howl, how, how, howl!" I yelled.

I tried howling again to see if Jenny was able to hear me. Just then I saw the mummy come out from this opening and came walking out when he realized who we were.

"Ah, the young five had finally made it. Welcome to my other minion castle" the mummy announced.

"Again, stop the chit chat. And where's Jenny?" I shouted.

"Oh Jenny, someone's here to see you!" the mummy yelled as he pointed to a statue.

"What are pointing at? That's just a statue that looks like her" I mentioned.

"You egghead, that is Jenny! The mummy turned her into a statue" Alex whispered to me.

"Jenny! What did you do to her?" I asked as I ran up to her.

**Mason's POV:**

When I saw that the mummy had turned my sister into stone, I started to get angry. So angry, that I turned into a werewolf.

"I keep her that way until I need her to do some stuff for me" the mummy explained.

"Oh yeah, then uh, how do you turn her back to normal?" Alex asked.

"Well for one thing, I don't use this sacred jewel to turn her back and…I just told you how to change her back didn't I?" the mummy said as we shook our heads 'yes'.

"And besides we can just unwrap you like we did the last time" Justin said.

"I don't think so. You can't destroy a mummy a second time by unwrapping them. But you can destroy mummies by just eating them…man, I talk WAY too much" the mummy added.

Just then Alex, Justin, and Max looked at me with smiles on their faces. And I knew exactly what they were thinking about. They wanted me to eat the mummy.

"Mason, do your thing buddy" Max said as I went running towards the mummy.

"I don't think so fur-ball" the mummy said.

Did he just call me 'fur-ball'? I asked myself. I mean I might be a werewolf in all, but still. But anyways, at that moment, a green-colored beam shot out of the mummy's hand and hit me. And what that beam did to me was by putting a muzzle on me, which made me freak out since I'm part dog.

"Mason!" Alex shouted as she ran to come help me.

**Max's POV:**

As the rest of us looked at was happening, we didn't realize that the mummy had changed Jenny back to normal. But then Justin, Juliet, and I turned around when we heard growling behind us.

"Jenny!" I shouted all happy.

When I saw her she was in her half wolf/half human form, but I didn't care. What I did care about was when she didn't say anything back when I called out her name. That's when I noticed that she was still under the mummy's control.

"Jenny, get them!" the mummy demanded to my girlfriend.

"Yes, master" Jenny said as she dodged right at us.

**Justin's POV:**

As Alex was helping Mason get the muzzle off of him, Max's girlfriend came right at Juliet and I. So I pushed her behind me and I took out my wand to defend the both of us. When I was just about to use my wand on Jenny, Max grabbed my wand out of my hand and snapped it in half.

"My wand!" I freaked out.

"I didn't want you to hurt Jenny. She can't help what she's doing. She's still under the mummy's control!" Max screamed at me.

"Lookout!" Juliet said as she about to grow her wings.

"Juliet wait," I started as Jenny went after Max again, "I don't want take the chance of you being scratched by another werewolf and then losing you again" I said.

"Well I can't just stand on the guidelines and watch you get hurt" Juliet mentioned.

"Well if SOMEBODY didn't break my wand in half, I would've put a spell barrier on you so you would've been protected" I explained.

Just then we heard Max yell and when Juliet and I turned around, we saw Jenny pick Max up by his shirt. And this time, she was in her full werewolf form.

**Max's POV:**

When Jenny grabbed me by the shirt and lifted me in the air, I then tried to snap her out of it.

"Jenny, you've got to snap out of it. Remember me, it's me, Max! You know your boyfriend. Oh, umm…remember talking in secret code? Like umm…I love you!" I blurted out by accident.

Just then Jenny went back to her half wolf/half human form.

"What did you just say?" she asked in anger and still holding onto my shirt.

"Umm…that I love you" I said back.

She then blinked her eyes and shook her head around as she snapped out of it. She also saw that she had me in the air.

"Max?" Jenny asked as she put me down.

"Jenny?" I asked back.

"Max, you saved me!" she said as we hugged each other.

"What are you doing? Attack them!" the mummy ordered Jenny.

**Jenny's POV:**

While I hugged Max, the mummy still thought I was under his control and he wanted me to attack my friends and boyfriend. So I let go of Max and turned around facing the mummy.

"Did you just tell me to 'attack them'?" I asked.

"Why yes. Now why aren't you doing what I'm telling you to do?" the mummy asked back.

"First of all, when I was under your power, you can tell me to carry you; to fan you; and do other stuff for you. But no one…and I mean no one tells me to attack my boyfriend," I started as I gave him an evil glare and walked towards the mummy, "and do you know what I'm gonna do now?" I asked.

"You're going to eat me" he squeaked nervously.

"Oh yeah" I whispered back.

**Max's POV:**

As Jenny walked towards the mummy, she started to open her mouth. So I put a shrinking spell on the mummy so Jenny wouldn't start to choke like Mason did when he ate Dean. When Jenny got up to the mummy, she bent down to pick him up, and dropped the mummy into her mouth and swallowed him. When Jenny finished eating the mummy, the muzzle that was on Mason disappeared.

***Burp* **"Oh, excuse me" Jenny said after she burped.

"Wow, Max, that's uh…some girlfriend you have there" Juliet said.

Just then Jenny burped again. But this time the mummy's eyes came out and bounced onto the floor.

"Yeah, isn't she great! Her eating the mummy was much cooler than the time Mason ate Dean" I said wrapping my arm around her.

**Mason's POV:**

When Max said that to Jenny, I really had wished that he hadn't brought that up.

"You what Mason?" Jenny said as she walked up to me with her arms crossed.

"Uh…funny story," I started to laugh a bit as Jenny waited for an answer.

As I explained to Jenny why I'd ate Dean, she had her hand over her eyes while she shook her head slowly as if she couldn't believe I did that.

"So, let me get this straight. You ate Alex's ex-ex-boyfriend just because you got jealous!" Jenny said.

"Alex, Max, and Justin saved him though" I mentioned.

"Yeah, but we promised each other that we wouldn't do that anymore!" Jenny pointed out.

"Well, look who's talking! You just ate someone a few minutes ago!" I added.

"Yeah, because that was the only way to destroy a mummy a second time, and not to mention, HE TURNED ME INTO ONE OF HIS MINIONS!" Jenny snapped at me.

"Well, you don't have to yell about it" I said to her.

"Oh, that's it," Jenny started, "old yeller!" Jenny said in my face again.

"STOP IT!" I screamed as I turned around and started to cry again.

Notes: Yeah, I know this chapter ended a little weird, but I thought the chapter started to get a bit long. So you think that just because Max found Jenny that this would be the last chapter…WRONG! But really, this story isn't finished yet, so I hope you guys liked it so far and remember plz review!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's notes: So here's the fifth chapter of Seeking for Jenny. I hope you guys are enjoying this so far. As always I do not own WOWP, only the character Jenny and the three strangers who are in this chapter.

**Summary: **After Max, Alex, Justin, Mason, and Juliet save Jenny, the six of them go back home. But after Max and Jenny are re-united, three strangers appear who apparently came for Jenny.

Seeking For Jenny

**Alex's POV:**

When we came back home, it was around twelve o' clock in the afternoon. As we walked through the door, Mason and Jenny were still arguing about Mason's "_werewolf incident_". It was funny to watch at first, but after hearing them for hours I just tried to ignore them.

"Are they always fighting like this?" Juliet asked me.

"Most of the time, but remember Justin and I argue like that all the time" I mentioned.

"Yeah, but not for five hours straight" she pointed out.

"Mm, good point" I said back.

"I mean just because we're werewolves, doesn't mean we can still eat people!" Jenny yelled at Mason.

"Well, it wasn't on purpose" Mason said.

"Either way, you could've exposed the both of us being werewolves again!" Jenny added.

"Uh, Mason, what does she mean by 'again'?" I asked curiously.

"Um, about 100 years ago, the village Jenny and I used to live in, found out about us being werewolves and hunted us. Which soon made us being chased out" Mason explained.

"Oh, well at least it wasn't bad or anything" I said sarcastically.

**Jenny's POV:**

After Mason and I got done arguing, we all went our separate ways; Justin and Juliet headed to the movies; Alex and Mason went to the park; while Max and I stayed at his place. Right now we were sitting on the couch talking.

"So you were really miserable when I was, you know…gone?" I asked.

"Yeah" Max answered.

"Remember when you said that you loved me" I asked.

"Yeah, that was embarrassing because I meant to talk in code" Max said.

"No it wasn't embarrassing Max, because I lo…" I started as there was a bright light.

"What's going on?" Max said confused.

As Max and I shielded our eyes, these three strangers appear. They looked familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. All I knew was that they were werewolves because of their scent and the fact that they had hair on their faces.

"Jennifer Greyback?" they asked me.

"Yeah" I replied as I showed myself.

"We are the Werewolf Council" the women said.

"Oh, I heard of you guys. The Werewolf Council only show up if a werewolf has done something wrong" I mentioned.

"That is correct" the man said.

"Wait, I'm the only werewolf here right now. What did I do?" I asked confused.

"You attacked your friends and brother" the other man said.

"And not to mention, you had ate someone as well" the women added.

"But it wasn't on purpose though. And that someone happened to be a mummy" I said.

"And she didn't mean to attack us. You see she was just under…" Max started to explain.

"Who are you?" the man asked Max.

"Umm, this is my boyfriend, Max" I said.

"Isn't he someone you attacked as well?" the women asked.

"Y-Y-Yes, but..." I stuttered.

"Then you are not allowed to see him anymore" the women said.

"What?" I asked shocked.

"You are not permitted to be around this boy you called 'Max'" she answered.

"Well, can I at least be friends with him?" I asked.

"I'm afraid not" the man said.

"Can I be around his family?" I asked.

"No" she replied.

"Can Mason be around them though?" I asked.

"Yes" the man replied.

"Now we better be on our way. Good-bye" they all said.

**Max's POV:**

After they were gone, Jenny turned around facing me and we both had sad looks on our faces.

"So we can't be together anymore?" I asked.

"I don't believe it. We just got reunited and now we can't be around each other" Jenny said.

"I don't care what the Werewolf Council said about you not being around me and my family" I mentioned.

"Max, I don't have a choice. If I don't go, who knows what they'll do to me. Bye Max" Jenny said as she headed towards the door.

"But you will always be in my heart though" I said as I placed my hand over my heart.

"And you'll always be in my heart too" Jenny said as she put her hand over her heart as well.

After we gave one last hug, we promised each other that if we ever see one another, we would just say 'hi' and continue on. And with that she was gone. When she left, I walked up stairs to my room and gathered everything that reminded me of Jenny and put them all in a small box and hid it in my closet. I then locked myself in my room again because I didn't want to see or talk to anyone right now.

Notes: So Jenny and Max were forced to break up. What will happen next? You'll just have to read more to find out.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's notes: So here's the sixth chapter of Seeking for Jenny. I hope you guys like the story so far. As always I do not own WOWP or any of the spells from the show. I only own the character Jenny.

Seeking for Jenny

**Mason's POV:**

When I got home from being on my date with Alex, I noticed that Jenny wasn't home yet. She was probably still with Max. So I sat down on the couch and started to read my DOGMOPOLITAN magazine. While I was I reading, my phone started to ring. When I looked at the caller ID, it said Alex.

"Hey Alex" I said.

"_Hey Mason" _Alex said back.

"What's up?" I asked.

"_Can you talk to your sister because Max locked himself in his room again, and I'm pretty sure it had to do something about him and Jenny" _Alex mentioned.

"Sure thing, I'll see you tomorrow love" I said as I hung up.

After I was done talking to Alex, I dialed my sister's cell-phone number. It rang three times and soon went to her voice-mail. I then got up and went to go get my jacket. When I got to the coat rack, I saw a note from Jenny. It read:

_Mason,_

_I went to the gym to work on my Kung Fu skills. I'll be home around seven. You can just save me a dinner plate._

_Jenny _

When I finished reading the note, I then knew something was wrong. Jenny only goes to the gym if she's upset or mad about something. So she takes out her feelings by doing Kung Fu. I walked out of the apartment and walked down to the gym. Once I got inside, I saw Jenny and a bunch of other people finishing up. While everyone else was leaving Jenny stayed behind and went up to her Kung Fu instructor.

"它是好，如果我留長一點**"** (Is it okay if I stay a bit longer?) Jenny asked in Chinese.

"當然，你可能**"** (Of course you may) the teacher replied.

"谢谢**" **(Thank you) Jenny said.

After Jenny thanked him, they did that Chinese bow and with that the teacher left. When he was gone, I went into the room and when Jenny saw me, she stopped.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm here to pick you up" I replied.

"Didn't you see the note I left you. It said I was gonna be home around seven" she mentioned.

"I know, but Alex called me and said that Max was upset, so I thought you'd be the same" I mentioned.

"Well, you thought wrong" Jenny said as she continued to do more Kung Fu.

"Are you sure you're alright because I know that you take out your feelings by coming to the gym" I added.

"I'm FINE!" Jenny snapped as tears started to form in her eyes.

"You sure 'bout that?" I asked.

"No" she mumbled.

"What happened?" I asked as we sat on the floor.

"While Max and I were hanging out today, the Werewolf Council came by and they found out that I attacked you guys and that I ate the mummy. So they didn't want me to be around the Russo family anymore, but you still can. Therefore Max and I were forced to break up. The Werewolf Council wouldn't even let me be friends with Max" Jenny explained as she started to cry.

"I'm really sorry Jenny" I said as I gave my sister a hug.

"It's okay. Can we just go home? I don't want talk about this anymore" Jenny asked.

As I nodded my head, we walked out of the building and headed home. While on our way back to the apartment, I started to wonder how Alex is doing with Max.

**Alex's POV:**

While I was still knocking on Max's door, I got a text message from Mason. It said:

_Hey brown-eyes, I talked to Jenny and she was really upset. I would tell you what happened, but I think Max should be the one to explain I'll see you tomorrow love._

After I finished reading Mason's text, I started to bang on Max's door again.

"Max! Can you open your door?" I asked.

"For the fifth time sis, GO AWAY" Max snapped.

After Max finally snapped, I gave up. But then I remembered this spell that my dad showed Justin, who showed it to me. It was a spell that could transport me ten feet. So I went to my room, grabbed my wand and casted the spell.

"_Threemetrus Movetrus_" I chanted.

As I said the spell, I was now standing in the middle of Max's bedroom. Right now he was lying on his bed listening to his iPod, until he turned his head and saw me.

"How'd you get in? Did you pick the lock again?" Max asked.

"No, I used a spell...and I could've picked at the lock?" I asked shocked.

"No" he mumbled.

"Well, I got a text from Mason and…" I said interrupted.

"That's new" Max said sarcastically.

"Anyways, he said that he talked to Jenny and that she was really upset. So you want tell me what happened?" I asked.

"Nothing happened" he replied.

"Are you sure Max?" I asked.

"YES" Max yelled.

"Okay…okay" I said as I walked away.

"Wait Alex" he said stopping me.

"Yeah" I said as I turned around.

"Things didn't actually go so well with me and Jenny" Max said calmly.

"So what happened Max?" I asked softly as I sat on his bed.

"After you, Mason, Justin, and Juliet went on your dates, Jenny and I hung around here. But then these three people showed up and said they were the Werewolf Council" Max started.

"Werewolf Council?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, I don't really know about them" Max mentioned.

"Me neither. Hold on, let me call Justin. Maybe he'll know. Justin!" I shouted.

As I called Justin's name, he came running into Max's room. Well sort of, he ran into Max's door. I forgot it was locked. So I just flashed Justin into the bedroom.

"What do you want Alex?" Justin asked.

"Do you know anything about the Werewolf Council?" I asked back.

"Yeah, the Werewolf Council is mostly the head leaders of the pack. And they only appear if a werewolf did something they shouldn't have done" Justin explained.

"Yeah, they showed up today for Jenny. They saw her attack us and that she ate the mummy" Max said.

"But it wasn't her fault though. She was the mummy's minion" I pointed out.

"I was going to say that but they didn't let me finish. And they found out that I was Jenny's boyfriend and that she attacked me too. So they told her that she couldn't be around the Russo family anymore. But Mason still can" Max finished explaining.

"So that's why you're upset, you and Jenny were forced to break up" I said.

"Yeah" Max whispered.

"Oh, I'm so sorry that happened to you Max" I said as I gave my little brother a hug.

"It's okay, if you guys don't mind, I just want to be alone right now" Max said.

"Sure thing Max, just uh, let us know if you need anything" Justin suggested as Max nodded his head.

As Justin and I left Max to be alone, I felt really bad for Max, which was totally weird because I never felt bad for anyone. But I guess because this was similar to what had happened to me and Mason. Except Mason and I were able to be friends, but besides that, I could see what Max was going through.

Notes: Sorry if the ending was a little weird. I didn't really know how to finish the chapter. I hope everyone's enjoying the story. And remember Plz Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Author's notes: So here's the seventh chapter of Seeking for Jenny. I hope you guys are really enjoying this fanfic. As always I do not own WOWP or any of the spells from the show. I only own the character Jenny and the other stranger who will be in this chapter and a few others.

Seeking for Jenny

**Jenny's POV:**

It was already the afternoon and I was still in bed with a box of tissues and my phone. I kept going through the pictures of Max and I that I had taken with my phone. I then heard Mason knocking on my door, so I pulled the sheets over my head.

"Come in" I sniffled.

"Hey Jenny" Mason said as he came in.

"Hey Mason" I said under the covers.

"Jenny, I know you're upset about what happened yesterday. But you can't stay in bed all day" Mason said as he pulled the covers off me.

"I guess you're right" I agreed.

"How about I take you out to lunch" Mason suggested.

"Okay, can we go to the sub-station?" I asked.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah, and besides, Max and I promised each other that if we ever see one another, we would just say 'hi' and continue on" I explained.

"Alright, get dressed and we'll head out" Mason said as he closed the door behind him.

After my brother left, I got out of bed and walked towards my closet. I picked out a hot-pink graphic tee; dark blue skinny jeans and a pair of converse. Once I got dressed, I put my hair in a braid and walked out to see Mason waiting for me by the door. We soon left to go have lunch.

**Max's POV:**

It was 1 o' clock and it was time for my shift down at the sub-shop. As I walked down the stairs, I tied my apron around my waist, and headed towards the kitchen. Before I went to make the sandwiches, Alex stopped me.

"Hey Max, do you want me take your shift?" Alex asked.

"No thanks, I think it'll help take my mind off of things. But thanks anyway" I replied.

While I was making orders, I heard a crash and looked out the kitchen's window. I saw my dad on the floor with a tray over his face and food all over him. So I went back to making sandwiches and pretended I didn't see anything.

"Hey Max, can you just take table five's order? I need to change shirts" my dad asked.

After my dad went upstairs, I asked Harper if she could finish making the orders. When she said yes, I grabbed a notepad and walked out of the kitchen. Once I got to the table, I didn't see who the people were because I had my head down looking for a pen. As soon as I found one, I put my head up.

"Are you ready to or…Jenny?" I asked shocked.

"Hi Max" she said softly.

"Hey Jenny, so are you guys ready to order?" I asked.

"Umm, yeah, I'll have the 'meat me in little Italy'" Jenny said.

"And I'll have the 'meat me in Turkey'" Mason added.

As I wrote down their orders, they also said they'll just have some water. After I finished writing, I walked to the kitchen and told Harper what to make. While I was waiting for Harper to make the subs, I saw this lady enter the sub-shop all happy. I then saw this boy who looked around my age and stood behind the lady who just came in. She was probably that dude's mom or something.

**Jenny's POV: **

While Mason and I were waiting for our meals, I saw my Aunt Margret walk into the restaurant.

"Jennifer!" Aunt Margret shouted.

Everyone was staring at me and I got really embarrassed. Aunt Margret soon walked over to our table.

"Hi Aunt Margret" I said as I gave a small wave.

"Oh, I missed you so much Jennifer" she said as she pinched my cheeks.

"Uh, you remember my brother Mason, right Aunt Margret?" I asked rubbing my cheeks.

"Oh and how could I forget Mason" she added as she pinched his cheeks too.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I heard what happened when the Werewolf Council visited you" she replied.

"Oh, you heard about that?" I said nervously.

"Yes, and I'm so sorry. So to cheer you up, I brought someone for you to meet" Aunt Margret mentioned.

"Umm, Aunt Margret, don't you think it's a bit too soon for Jenny to start dating again?" I heard Mason ask Aunt Margret.

"That's just non-sense, and besides, I think she'll like this fellow better than her last one" Aunt Margret whispered.

Just then this boy who looked around my age, walked up next to my aunt. He was about the same height as Max; his hair was a dirty blonde color and had brown eyes.

"Jennifer, this is my friend's son, Ryan; Ryan this is my niece Jennifer" Aunt Margret introduced.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you" I said.

"Nice to meet you too" Ryan said as he put his hand out.

When we shook hands, I felt a shock and shrieked a little bit. I pulled my hand back very quickly and rubbed my hand a little bit.

"Ha, the old hand-buzzer trick, funny huh?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, sure is funny alright" I lied as I forced myself to laugh a little.

"Oh, and I forgot to tell you, Ryan's a werewolf too"

"That's great Aunt Margret" I faked smiled.

"We better get going now. Bye you two" Aunt Margret waved good-bye.

"And I'll see you tomorrow sweet cheeks" Ryan said as winked at me and left.

As we shook hands again, Ryan shocked me _again. _I forgot that he still had that buzzer attached to his hand. We both laughed, well he did, I just pretended it was funny, but finally he left. So before I could say anything to Mason, our food came and it wasn't Max who brought it.

"Thank-you love" Mason said.

"You're welcome Mason" Alex said

Mason and Alex then gave each other a kiss on the lips. After that I couldn't take it anymore, seeing couples all over New York, holding hands; laughing. I saw all that when Mason and I were walking down here. I soon pushed my plate away from me and got out of the booth and left the restaurant and headed home.

**Mason's POV:**

When I saw Jenny leave like that, I got pretty worried. I only knew that because when we were on our way down here, we passed a lot of couples. And I didn't want to say anything to Jenny to make her feel more upset.

"What's wrong with your sister?" Alex asked.

"Our Aunt Margret stopped by just a few minutes ago and brought her friend's son, Ryan, who should date Jenny" I answered.

"Isn't a little too soon for Jenny to date, especially what just happened yesterday?" Alex asked.

"That's what I told her. And besides I don't think Jenny even likes the guy" I mentioned.

"Why's that?" Alex questioned.

"Well, first of all, he seems to be a bit of a prankster because when they shook hands, he had that hand buzzer" I replied.

"Ugh, I hate those things. Even though I would like to use that on Justin" she chuckled.

"And that he called her 'sweet cheeks' when he was leaving" I added.

"Wow, uh…I'm not going to even say anything about that one" Alex said.

"Yeah, my aunt thought they would be perfect together since they're both werewolves" I stated.

"What? Just because they're both the same spec…," Alex started as I knew what she was going to say, "I mean…kind, doesn't mean they have to like each other" she finished.

"I know. Just look at us, you're a wizard and I'm a werewolf and we like each other" I pointed out.

"Yep, well I better go check on Max. I think he saw your aunt and Ryan. I'll see you later" Alex said as I gave her kiss on the cheek.

After Alex left, I finished my sandwich, and took Jenny's to go in case she was hungry when I see her. Before I walked out, I left a tip on the table and then exited the sub-station.

**Max's POV:**

Right now I was in the wizard's lair practicing spells since the Wizard Competition will be coming up. I was only in here because when I was on my shift, I saw Jenny with this guy, I wasn't jealous or anything, but I just couldn't believe that Jenny was moving on and dating someone else already. So I asked Justin if he could take over my shift and he said yes. Just then Alex entered and saw me. So I stopped what I was doing and picked my head up.

"Hey Max, you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, why?" I asked back.

"Because, Justin told me that when you talked to him earlier, you seemed a little bummed out. Did something happen?" Alex asked.

Wow, I've never seen Alex be this caring before. I guess she was just happy that I was in love, but then felt so sorry and sad for me that I lost the girl of my dreams and then were forced to break up with her.

"Nothing happened. But can I ask you something?" I asked.

"What is it Max?" she said calmly.

"Do you think I should date someone else now?" I questioned.

"I don't know, but do you think so?" Alex.

"I don't know…maybe, because Jenny's already moving on" I replied.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I saw Jenny with this new guy, but I wasn't jealous though. I was surprised though because I didn't know that Jenny was able to move on that quickly" I mentioned.

"Max, that's what's bothering you? Look, that's not what happened, Jenny…" Alex started.

"I don't need you to explain it Alex. I get it, if Jenny is able to move on, than I should too. Now if you don't mind, I need to back to learning more spells" I said as I looked into the spell book.

After Alex nodded her head, she walked out of the lair. As I watched her leave, I pulled out my wand and started to recite some spells from the book.

Notes: So Max thinks Jenny already got a new boyfriend. But Jenny doesn't even like the guy…or will she? So will Max start to date someone else now? You'll just have to wait and find out yourself until next chapter. Plz Review! Oh, and sorry if this chapter was a little long.


End file.
